The manufacturing of a shoe upper may involve sewing and adhering a number of physically discrete pieces to result in a three-dimensional volume able to receive a wearer's foot. The manufacturing resources utilized to cut and secure the individual portions can be costly and detrimental to the resulting quality of the shoe upper. Even though the incorporation of multiple physically discrete pieces may increase the burden on resource, the various discrete pieces may be utilized in the shoe upper to impart desired physical characteristics to the shoe upper.